Низам
Низам - брат короля и злобный дворянин, стремящийся взять под контроль Пески времени. Он изображен Бен Кингсли в "Принц Персии: Пески времени". Когда он был молод, он спас жизнь своего брата, который впоследствии стал царем. Низам хочет использовать Пески времени, чтобы вернуться в тот день, когда он спас своего брата, чтобы убедиться, что он не спасет своего брата, чтобы стать королем. Биография Низам вместе со своим старшим братом Шараманом вырос в роскоши и богатстве, как и ожидалось у Персидского князя. Низам видел величие и силу своего отца как царя Персии и поэтому надеялся однажды стать им. Однажды, когда они с Шараманом охотились, они увидели красивый доллар и преследовали его, они не знали, что их также преследует Лев. Лев напал на Шарамана, но был спасен Низамом, когда пронзил Льва копьем, так как в тот день Шараман был ему очень благодарен. Спустя годы Шараман стал королем Персии. С того дня Низам понял, что если бы он не спас Шарамана, то стал бы царем, его мечты правят Персией, его путь мог бы сбыться. Прошли годы, и Шараман приказал запретить секретное персидское агентство по убийству, известное как "Хассансины", Низам говорил со своим лидером Золмом, именно тогда Низам узнал, что он бывший хранитель тайной религии: те, кто верят в легендарные Пески времени. Низам также обнаружил, что в городе Аламут находится под охраной кинжал. Он верил, что если он сможет это понять, он сможет повернуть время вспять и изменить свое прошлое, а не спасти Шарамана, и поэтому он тайно спрятал Хассанс, защищая и скрывая их не только от общественности, но и от Шарамана. План Годы спустя у Шарамана было два сына, Тус и Гарсов. Низам понял, что он мог использовать двух князей по своему плану и так он делал, когда в один прекрасный день, король принял уличный мальчишка, Дастан, понимая, что он мог бы также использовать нищеброды ребенка таким, как он, Низам также используется Дастан на его план, чтобы получить кинжал времени и песочные часы, так что он может осуществить свою мечту и стать королем. Мечты сбылись? Наконец, захватив Аламут, он затем лжет о городе, имеющем оружейные кузницы (хотя у Аламута их нет), они затем ищут в городе какие-либо доказательства, в то время как Тус, тот, кто столкнулся с гневом Шарамана. Затем он положил в халат яд для слияния кожи и дал его тусу в качестве подарка для почитания короля, но Тус, обещая королю, что он найдет доказательство того, что фальсификаторы дали одеяние своему младшему брату, принцу Дастану. Так что теперь Дастан будет тем, кто отдаст отравленную одежду королю вместо гноя. Дастан, обвиняемый в убийстве, был вынужден бежать с таминой, принцессой Аламута. Низам зная, что его брат умер, то был готов убить трех князей, но вскоре он понимает, что Дастан находится во владении кинжалом, это сделало его трудно для него, поскольку он знает, как трудно захватить Дастан, и поэтому он советовал Тус прекратить публичное судебное разбирательство, и вместо того, чтобы убить Дастана сразу же, как только он попадает в плен, но Тус отказывается, поскольку он знает, что Дастан, по крайней мере, заслуживает справедливого суда. Низам, не желая, чтобы его планы сорвались из-за уличного ежа, снова послал Хассансинов и сказал им убить Дастана и Тамину, но из-за помощи Шейха Амара, Сесо и его людей, они стали победителями над Хассанами, однако, Гарсов умер. Неудача После того, как Дастан противостоит тусу и рассказывает о плане Низама, Тус пытается сразиться со своим коварным дядей. Низам быстро убивает туса, оставляя только Дастана слева. Он восстанавливает контроль над кинжалом и использует его, чтобы ударить песочные часы, но только когда время поворачивало назад, и песчаная буря начала уничтожать все, он был остановлен Дастаном, и поэтому время только вернулось к точке вторжения Аламута. Дастан, единственный, кто все помнит, останавливает Низама. Низам, пораженный, играл шутки, чтобы закружить умы тех, кто слушал, но он, наконец, злится достаточно, чтобы попытаться убить своего приемного племянника в последний раз и борется с Дастаном, но затем он убит Тусом, оставив его и его неудачные планы мертвы. Затем дастан выходит замуж за Тамину, и все было нормальным в стране Персии. Галерея prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_140.jpg|Nizam before the events of Sharaman's death prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_146.jpg|Nizam nearing the underground location of the Hourglass prince_of_persia_the_sands_of_time_poster_12.jpg|Nizam's theatrical movie poster Prince-of-Persia-Garsiv-and-Nizam.jpg|Nizam and Garsiv before the invasion of Alamut prince-of-persia-nazim_image.jpg|Nizam's movie wallpaper Prince-of-Persia-Nizam-Dastan-and-Tus.jpg|Nizam talking to Dastan and Tus after the seige Sandglass.jpg|Nizam fights Dastan from trying to stop him from turning back time Цитаты See Also *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) *King Sharaman (film) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты